Lullaby For A Scientist
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Story Summary: Robert finally decides to makes a visit. A visit to an old friend...that has been long overdue. (Based in The Glass Scientists' Universe)


Welcome one and all to the final fanfiction of the year from yours true!

 **Warning:** The feels are heavy in this one, so if your not a fan of heavy feels, then you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Jekyll and Hyde is owned by Robert Louis Stevenson, and The Glass Scientists is owned by Sabrina Contugno.

Now that all of that is out of the way...

ENJOY!

* * *

Months have passed now.

But unfortunately for myself, the pain has not faded even slightly, since my life had practically fallen apart before my very eyes.

I do not want to dare try to recollect and explain what had happened that day, since even as i'm walking through the corridors of my home, at this very moment, on what many would consider the happiest day of the year, the thought and memories alone, were enough to bring water to my weak and tired brown eyes...but I quickly wiped them away.

It was the middle of the day, and I, my parents and younger siblings, along with Jasmine, who I had to unfortunately call my wife, had enjoyed a decent yet uneventful christmas dinner about thirty minutes ago.

But I just didn't feel upto to staying with them all for much longer...I just needed some time alone to think and breathe.

From what I could remember, all of them had been in the living room, moments before I had decided to leave them with the excuse, that I had just needed to take a nap in my quarters for an hour or so.

My younger siblings had been opening their presents, every single one of them expensive, and exactly what they had all wanted from our parents.

My wife and my mother had been talking about something or other, possibly the latest english fashion, or maybe even myself, while they had laughed every so often during what I had heard of their conversation.

While they had all been doing that, my father had simply been sitting in his chair, smoking his pipe and reading the most recent paper, while every so often, he had watched my siblings opening presents and my wife and mother talking together.

But even though I had all these people around me...I still felt empty.

"Darling wait!"

I ceased my slow steps, once the familiar and somewhat relaxing sound of my friend's gentle and caring voice made it to my ears. Quickly, I put on a cheerful smile and slowly turned around to look at her, trying desperately to hide my thoughts behind my false expression. Love was something that neither of us felt for one another, yet neither did we feel any form of hate towards each other, we just wanted to be good friends and nothing more.

I cursed my father for this! He was the reason that the both of us have had to suffer through this damn marriage! He had known that the both of us were against this, yet he still went ahead with it and convinced my mother, along with my wife's parents, that we had actually wanted this to happen, while acting like neither mine nor her say on the situation didn't truely matter in the slightest!

Myself and Jasmine only did this to satisfy them.

But she is a very pretty and very kind lady, and it was the most credit that I could give to her, when my heart had already belonged to another for many years, yet she was still someone who I could easily call a friend. Jasmine was a woman who I had shared my deepest secrets with...secrets that only one other person knew about besides her.

"Whatever is the matter?" I asked her in a questioning, yet soft tone, looking at her as she finally stopped a few steps away from me, her long dress fitting her form quite well while her fashionable heels and earings finished off her look in an elegant yet up to date manner.

She was visibly red in the face as she stood there, quietly panting as she stared at me, though a small smile was still able to paint itself upon her face.

After a few, somewhat quiet moments, between my asking her and my friend's response, she stepped closer to me, and before I could have suggested for her to explain herself, she had pulled me the rest of the way to my bedroom and had us in there before the surprise had faded from my body.

I stared at her, as she closed the large doors with her delicate and soft hands, though I didn't speak until she had turned around to look at me.

"What is the meaning of this?" I questioned in slight irritation and confusion, but all I got was the change of her expression: soft to serious in a matter of seconds. She walked over to my well kept and well crafted bed, sitting upon the side of it as she looked at me, waiting for me to join her at her side while she gently patted the space next to her, as if it were one of my younger siblings that she was looking at, and not a fully grown adult.

With a defeated sigh, I slowly stepped over to her and planted myself next to her on my comfortable and warm bed, though there was a tad bit of space between us...not that either of us would point such a thing out to one another aloud.

Once again silence befell upon the both of us.

Jasmine played with her fingers, that were resting upon her lap, while I simply tried to stare anywhere else but at her.

"Robert," She suddenly spoke up, almost making me jump as though I had forgotten that she was there, and that I was not alone within my chambers...and to a point that was true.

My eyes instantly fixed themselves on her, trying not to look rude, as she turned to look at me with that serious expression on her face, though this time, it was mixed with a familiar and somewhat unneccesary emotion: concern.

"What happened back then...I know you wanted some time alone to think about it." She started with a nervous tone, but I was quick to stop her, finally speaking more than a few words to her since she had found me strolling through the corridors of my own home.

"I have moved on from it. The past is the past and no one can change what has happened." I retorted in a clear tone of defense, yet as that last word left me, I turned to look down at my fingers tightly intertwined together.

"Not even I can change it." I muttered, more to myself, than to her.

But even as I uttered those words of defense and of fact...both myself and Jasmine knew all too well that I was lying through my teeth.

I have not moved on...how could I ever move on from something so devastating?!

Suddenly, I saw one of her light and soft hands hover over, to rest upon my dark and rough ones as I simply watched, not even thinking to smack her away and storm out of my own room. But I also didn't make an attempt to look at her as she spoke to me again.

Yet from the corner of my eye, I could see her raise her remaining hand from off her lap, in order to point at something within my room.

I followed her arm, until my eyes landed upon my slightly cluttered desk, that was pushed up against the front wall, quite a bit away from the doors, though her finger seemed to be pointing at a particular drawer inside said desk.

From that action alone...I knew what she wanted me to do.

"Go see him, Robert. I know how much he means to you, and I know that he is the one that you would have wanted to stand beside at the alter, instead of with me." Jasmine cooed to me as her arm slowly lowered back to her side, while her other hand returned to her own lap.

Frozen in place I was, as she spoke those much needed words to me, tears welling up in my chocolate eyes as I continued to stare at that drawer, knowing full well what it contained as I waited for her to finish speaking.

And before either of us could do anything, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her close in a sudden hug, my head resting upon her right shoulder as I sobbed like a child that had just lost their favourite toy. I could tell that she was just as surprised as I was at the action, though I didn't bother pulling away, since neither did she. My friend smiled down at me, wrapping her arm around me as she gently patted my back to try and soothe my sorrow.

Minutes had passed, and in those minutes, I had thanked her multiple times for those words, and her unwavering loyalty and understanding as my friend. She in turn, said that there was no need for praise and gratitude, yet I begged to differ as I had soon relaxed and calmed in her arms.

I coughed and fixed my look, before I stood up from the bed and stepped over to the desk, opening the drawer and pulling out a small and slightly rusted key, holding it in my remaining hand while I closed the drawer with the other. I smiled and then stepped over to the door, seeing from the corner of my eye, that she too was smiling.

"Thank you for this. One day I shall repay you for this act of understanding, my friend." I muttered under my breath, holding the handle with my right hand, as I uttered those soft and grateful words to her.

Jasmine said nothing more to me, yet neither of us needed to say anymore, than what we had already said to one another.

And with the key in one of the pockets of my winter coat, a long scarf wrapped around my neck and my top hat upon my head, I finally left the warmth of my home to take a very long, and very unavoidable walk through London.

* * *

The snow of the last few days now cloaked over every road, every street and every rooftop I saw, while I had been walking alone through the now cold city of London, my boot covered feet a touch deep in the snow beneath me. The cold winds had attacked whatever patch of flesh that had not been shielded by my winter clothes, my body shivering, my teeth chattering and my breaths now coming out as visible puffs of fog in front of me.

Though it seemed that today was a lucky day for me, as there was not a single spot of snow falling from the not too cloudy skies above my head, allowing me to stroll along without being bombarded by a minature blizzard.

But as I walked along there was one single building, out of all of the buildings in all of London, that not only caught my eye in an instant the moment I saw it while walking down the street, but it was also a very impressive and large building that I held very close to my shattered heart.

The Society For Arcane Sciences.

Now I stood not too far from The Society, on the other side of the silent road, a broken and empty shell of my former self, a man who used to strut his way through the doors of that building, a smirk on his face and a gleam of life in his eyes...but not anymore.

My tired eyes wandered over the front of the enormous and old building, and I could feel a smile, that had been ready to appear upon my features, quickly become a frown at the poor sight before me, my eyes widening in pure shock.

Every single window I could see was boarded up, while some of them had been broken quite some time ago, by whatever heavy object the vandals had been carrying at the time. Different types of vandalism stained and tainted The Society's walls, while the large and intimidating doors were stripped of their colour. The wood looked a touch old and heavily harmed, while the strong planks that had been placed upon the doors, were now laying on the floor thanks to what I guessed were the strong intruders that had tried to get inside, though they wouldn't have gotten past the doors no matter how hard they tried.

Without the key they would get nowhere.

My mind kept telling me to keep walking, shouting at me to not dare go inside, and to not have a look around.

But my heart.

My broken and devastated heart called to me, told me to go inside and to get out of the cold weather, to look around inside that wonderful and awe-inspiring building one final time.

Both gave me a very convincing case, in the internal battle between what I should have done, and what I shouldn't have done.

But in the end, my heart won and soon, both my body and my mind quickly did as my poor and desperate heart commanded of them, as the sound of the snow breaking beneath me was the only sound that filled the previous and painful silence. Though as I walked across the road, my eyes wandered left and right, just so I knew that I wouldn't be caught by any unseen onlookers or any of London's police force.

But thankfully, not a single soul was walking through this certain part of the city...no one else was there but I.

Breathing a quiet sigh of relief at that fact, while I was clutching the old key tightly in my hand, I now stood in front of the large and even more intimidating doors of The Society.

As I slowly pulled the key out of my right coat pocket, my eyes could finally see how much my cold hand was shaking, yet I knew that it was not because of the weather. I had to admit, that I was definately nervous and scared, as I lifted the key upto the key hole.

I took another slow look around myself, and once again, no one was around.

And with that final and comforting affirmation, I turned my focus back to the key in my shaking hand, that was now inches apart from the key hole in front of it.

 _'Deep breaths. Just a quick look around...and then I will leave.'_ I thought to myself, in as soft and as reassuring tone as I could muster up at the time, while I slowly pushed the key into the key shaped hole. Doing as I had told myself to do, I took deep breaths...and then as slowly as possible, unlocked the doors with a fast and nervous heart rate and a unsteady hand.

I placed the key away once it had done it's job for me.

With boths hands, and using a little of mystrength, I pushed the large doors apart, and I was almost blinded by the familiar lights of The Society. Quickly, I shut my eyes as my hands pushed the doors apart a touch more, enough for me to get inside, before I opened my eyes again to see the old and familiar sights.

The lights were still on, just like they had been when I had last visited...before everything had fallen apart...after he...after he had given me the key.

Pushing the thought aside, and after allowing my eyes a little time to get used to the bright lights before me, I took my first steps into the building. A small smile appeared upon my cold lips, turning my head this way and that as I examined the main hall. I had been informed, that the place had been cleared out, only days after the incident that had taken place within this very building, within this very hall.

The unending silence was excruciatingly painful, with only my own footsteps echoing throughout the main hall, along with my nervous and warm breaths.

After my eyes had wandered over every part of the main hall, seeing how empty and lifeless it now was, without all the expenisve and rare objects, along with the enormous skeleton that normally loomed above everyones' heads as they walked through the main hall, I finally began to take a look around.

First I walked through some of the halls of the building, looking here and there as I did so, a small smile appearing and dissapearing on my lips every so often.

It felt somewhat nice to walk through those halls again, to take in the sights and the faints smells that remained, remembering how busy these halls used to be whenever I visited...but it was such shame that I was doing this through such saddening circumstances.

But every so often I could have sworn that I had heard a strange and inaudible voice, echoing throughout the halls.

It sounded so very far away, like a eerie whisper, so I could never truely tell what it was actually saying, or if it was even speaking to me or itself.

"Who's there?" I finally called out into the silent hall I was in, speaking as calmly and sternly as possible, with my hands tightening into fists at my sides in order to intimidate whoever was there.

But I got no response from the voice.

Maybe I was just a touch tired and I was just hallucinating in my tired state! There was no way there was anyone left around after the clear out! All the lodgers had been driven out by the police and mobs!

So instead of calling out to the voice again, to try and grab it's attention and figure out what was happening, I simply began to move my feet a little faster than before. After a few more minutes of wandering through the halls, I started to explore inside some of the lodgers' now unused and abandoned rooms. I could easily remember how excited and energetic and amazing those people were, how thankful they were for being saved and given a place to live, a place to be accepted and protected from the outside world...and now they had lost it all.

No more experiments.

No one to protect them.

All of them devoid of acceptance and love.

And no home for them to live in.

Such thoughts haunted me to no end, and what was worse...was the fact that I knew that it was all partly- no- largely my fault that they had lost their only home.

I such have stood up to him.

I had thought about going to have a look around in the kitchen, where poor and sweet Rachel had usually cooked and prepared food for everyone inside The Society, but those previous thoughts had quickly poisoned my mind with regret, guilt and sorrow. I just couldn't bring myself to go in there and have to go through anymore of those thoughts. It would be best for me to leave.

It did not take very long for me to be back in the empty main hall.

But from the corners of my coffee coloured eyes, and as I walked hastily over to the giant front doors of The Society, I could see the stairs that led up to the office, along with the doors of said office...Dr Henry Jekyll's office.

In an instant I felt something, like a vice-like grip around my broken heart, sending jolts of excruciating pain throughout my stomach with every beat of my heart, as I finally turned to stare directly at my old friend's office.

And just like when I had been outside the building, out in the cold on the other side of the road: I stood and stared intently at the doors, my heart and my mind once again fighting for dominance over the actions of my body. I remained where I was standing for what felt like an eternity, until my heart finally won against my mind, and I began to slowly, and somewhat cautiously, walk over to the stairs leading upto my good friend's office.

 **"Leave this place, Robert Lanyon."**

Frozen in place I stared with eyes wide, looking this way and that, shivering in fear, while those eerie and unnerving words ran through my mind a good few times, try to comprehend what I was hearing.

It was that bloody voice again! Couldn't this hallucination just leave me be?!

Wait!

How did this strange and irritating hallucination know my name?!

I wasn't going to fall prey to whatever sick joke my mind was playing on me, so I began throwing a few simple and snarky remarks at the voice, while at the same time, quickly pushing those panicked questions and thoughts aside, hoping that the voice would leave me be. But before my internal fear had completely faded from my body...something, or someone, slowly began to arose from the carpeted floor, though even now I did not know as to how they did it.

And soon, a strange and ethereal figure blocked me off from the stairs, my eyes once again widening while my body froze like ice at the sight of who I saw before me, floating a few inches off of the ground and a good few steps away.

It couldn't possibly be him?!

How on earth was he still here?!

"Edward Hyde?" I muttered in pure confusion and horror under my trembling breaths, as I looked up and down the madman's form, while I tried desperately to figure out what was happening in my tired and unprepared state.

Blonde and messy hair upon his head, his entire body as pale as untamed moonlight, while two creepy, and insane eyes, stood out on his haunting face like miniature emeralds upon his sinister features. But the worst part about him...was that sadistic yet grin, that seemed to be etched upon his lips.

Hyde just chuckled darkly at me.

 **"You betrayed him~ Your own friend~ You couldn't save any of us~"** He responded in a low and cruel purr to me, sending shivers up and down my spine. I slowly took a few steps away from him, unable to hide the fear I felt inside because of him, water welling in my eyes just as I quickly and tightly closed them. I knew he was right. I knew that this madman, this monster, was speaking the dark truth.

But I would not dare admit that to him!

"You are the cause of all of this! You were the one that damned him and everyone else to this fate, you monster!" I spat at him in furious anger, my nails digging into the palms of my trembling hands, though I could feel small rivulets of tears rolling down my angered features. I was desperately trying to protect my fear from his cruel and twisted gaze.

But Hyde didn't seem remotely surprised, nor did he flinch even once at my sudden outburst, his expression only worsening as his features visibly twitched.

And in seconds the monster was clutching his stomach with both hands, letting out pure and insane laughter, his head flung back and his inhuman teeth on full view to me.

He laughed and laughed at me, like my enraged outburst was the greatest joke he had ever witnessed in his life.

I was nothing but a joke.

I had to get away from this laughing psychopath! I didn't want to be here anymore, not while Hyde was here, not while he was mocking me and taunting me with the truth!

And after what felt like hours of listening to his unending laughing fit, I finally turned tail and hastily dashed down to the front doors, and with a terrified and tear covered expression on my face, I sprinted down the street without uttering another word while I clutched the front of my hat tightly with one hand.

Not once did I even think about looking back at the The Society, or the madman that resided within it.

What I saw and heard within those large and old walls...I would never be able to erase from my poor mind...and my poor heart.

* * *

My legs were already burning and aching underneath me, by the time I was nearing my final destination, my body drenched in sweat as I slowly walked, with both hands deep in my pockets, down another quiet street, far from the richer parts of the city from which I had been living for such a very long. By now the pain that had enveloped itself around me had subsided for the time being, though I knew that the aftermaths of what had happened back at The Society still remained upon my features, my eyes stinging from old tears, while my throat was as dry as sand in the summer time.

But I knew all too well that things were about to become even worse.

Walking down the street with my head low, I tried desperately to avoid drowning in my own poisonous thoughts, fearing that I would lose control and break down where people would see me, in my darkest and weakest of times.

 _ **'You betrayed him~'**_

"Shut up." I gritted out as quietly as possible, moving a touch faster as I spoke.

 _ **'Your own friend~'**_

"Leave me alone, monster."

 _ **'You couldn't save-'**_

Suddenly that thought was thankfully cut short, as another voice rang through the air and over to me. It seemed to be a woman, selling different types of flowers to those who walked these streets, at reasonable prices as well. I had some money on my person at the time, and it might take my mind off what that monster had said to me...maybe they would even be a kind gift for Henry.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the small flower stall that the woman was running, a tad nervous as I asked her for a simple bouquet of flowers.

She asked me what kind.

My eyes quickly wandered over the range of flowers she was selling, trying to find a very specific and very beautiful type of flower. Said type of flowers were a tad cliched for my taste, but I could push my own opinions and tastes aside for him.

 _'I wonder if Henry will like them? Maybe they will cheer him up?'_ I thought to myself, as I pointed at a slightly big batch, of what looked to be fresh red roses, smiling as she began to create the bouquet of roses. And after a couple minutes had passed, and I had handed the money over to the sweet lady, I thanked her and then continued onward down the street: a bouquet of roses in hand and a little less money in my pocket.

After a little while, my mind seeming to be a tad clearer than before I had obtained the flowers, something appeared on the horizon...and my previously calm heart began to suddenly pound within my chest.

I almost stopped where I was...but I had to do this, otherwise I might never have the courage to do this again.

So I continued walking down the street, until I stopped before the open obsidian coloured front gates, gripping the bouquet tightly in my right hand as I shivered at the very sight of the small patch of land, on the other side of the gates.

He was here...Henry was here.

That amazing, intelligent, and beautiful man...a great doctor...and a great friend...that I had cared so damn much about...was now buried deep underneath the very snow, grass and dirt that made up the ground beneath me...in one of this city's old cemeteries.

But Henry had meant even more than that to me.

"Deep breaths, Robert." I muttered reassuringly to myself as I stood there.

"Deep breaths...now let's get this over with." I added softly and did just that, though this time, it took more than one or two deep and shaky breaths, before I finally felt ready to enter the cemetery.

I gently pushed the doors open, and slowly walked down the gravel pathway and through the cemetery, my weak eyes darting this way and that across the grave covered land. That pain resurfaced again. The agonizing pain that was like a vice-like grip around my broken heart, that was pounding furiously in my chest, like it was trying to get closer to Henry.

Closer...that had almost happened...I had almost allowed myself to fall.

I pushed the thought aside and looked around, making sure that no one else was around to mourn those they had lost, sighing in extreme relief when I saw not a single living and breathing person walking around the cemetery

I was alone...away from everyone else.

While everyone else celebrated Christmas with their families and loved ones...I was deep within an old, sad and deathly quiet cemetery.

But I had been long overdue for a meeting with Henry.

I walked along the gravel pathway, searching right and left for his grave until I was almost at the end of the land, while I was going over what I had planned to say through my mind multiple times as I walked: hands trembling, breaths shaky and visible, my footsteps and breathing loud in my ears, in the unnerving silence that washed over the entire land.

Then I finally saw it.

It was a lonely grave, not too far but not too close to all the other graves on the land. I slowed my pace down to a crawl at the sight of his grave, as I stepped closer, head low as tears began to well up in my eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

Soon I was standing before the well crafted stone, that just barely made itself up to my knees, while an elegant vase filled with old and dying red roses stood in front of it. My eyes locked onto the arch shaped grave, along with the heart wrenching words that had been chiseled upon the stone:

 _ **"Here lies Henry Jekyll.**_  
 _ **A brilliant and kind man: loved and adored by many, who died in his prime.**_  
 _ **He will be forever missed and forever loved."**_

Such words struck me deep and hard, like a million butcher knives stabbing into my already aching heart. My entire body was trembling, and the hand around the beautiful bouquet tightened, while my remaining hand quickly wiped away the tears that tried to fall.

I had to stay strong for this moment.

"It's been a very long time...Henry." I started quietly and shyly to him, putting on a soft and loving smile for him as I continued.

"I'm so sorry that it's took me so long...to come and visit you. Work has been quite busy...you know how busy I can be sometimes."

I could feel an uncomfortable lump in my throat, that just wouldn't go down, no matter how many times I tried to swallow and push it down. I quickly held the bouquet up between myself and the grave, shaking terribly as I tried to speak up again.

"I...I brought you these..."

The tears returned and I desperately tried to hold them back, my heart continuously pounding within my chest.

"I hope...that you...like them..." I finished brokenly between swallows, as the pain finally became too much for me: covering my eyes with my remaining hand, while I dropped the roses to cover my whole face with both hands, collapsing to my knees before the grave as I finally spilled out every sob, every whimper and every cry that I had been holding in for such a long time, my body trembling violently like a leaf with every sound that escaped me.

Nobody was here! Why should I care anymore?! I had to finally say what I had been hiding for so god damn long!

"I love you...Henry! I've always...loved you and I miss you so damn much! I've never been able...to tell you! But now...your gone and there's nothing I can do to bring you back to me!" I cried into my cold hands between sobs and whimpers, finally getting it out without a car in the world, just wanting to finally get all of this off my chest, though I quietened a little as I continued.

"Everything that happened...everything you and the lodgers have suffered through...I could have prevented it...I could have saved you...I could have saved The Society...I could have saved you from that monster...now the lodgers are homeless...and your dead...all because I didn't protect you...because I didn't stand up for the dreams you had been working so hard to make a reality."

Regret and guilt.

Self loathing and sorrow.

It was all I had been feeling throughout the months that had passed since that god forsaken day, while at the same time, I had been trying and trying and trying to hide it all: everything I felt and everything I wanted to say and do to make things right.

Wiping the tears off my face, I finally allowed my eyes to stare at the grave again, as my shaky and tear stained hands grabbed the bouquet. I opened it and began to shakily and slowly replace the old roses with the new ones I had brought with me.

"They blame me...Henry...the lodgers hate me and blame me for everything...your death and their loss of a home...all of the blame has been placed upon my unprepared and weak shoulders." I whispered softly and regretfully to him, as I delicately and carefully placed the new roses inside the elegant vase, muttering how beautiful they looked and how much they reminded me of the poor man I loved.

"I wish I had known sooner...but please...wherever you are...do not cry and do not be angry with them. They have their reasons for doing this...I would hate me too." I whispered softly with a reassuring on my lips, as I had finally ran out of tears to shed, and the pain seemed to have finally eased it's grip around my heart.

Taking a deep and much need breath, I finally stood and fixed up my look, continuing to observe the grave and the flowers, raising a cold and shaking hand to caress the top of the grave stone, feeling the roughness of the stone underneath my palm as I smiled down at it.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened." I cooed quietly to him.

Then I carefully brought my hand back to my side.

"I love you so much, Henry. And I promise that I will make this right...for you I will make this all right." I declared to the now gone and deceased man that I loved, quickly glancing this way and that to be sure that my next move would not be viewed by no one but myself, and the unseen eyes of my beloved doctor...before I placed a swift and loving kiss upon the top of his grave, as if I was placing that very same kiss upon Henry's sweet and soft lips.

"Now rest in heaven's embrace, my sweet doctor...and merry Christmas." I whispered to him, and him alone, before I finally and hesitantly pulled away and turned my back on the grave.

But as I now walked alone, back to Jasmine and my family, in order to finish the festivities of this most cherished of days, I that felt my poor heart was finally freed from the clutches of the pain, that had been tormenting and torturing me for the past months of this sorrowful and dreadful year...and a hopeful and determined light, that I felt had been extinguished that day, began to slowly but surely burn within me again.

From that day forth...I would set things right.

* * *

 _"Good luck, Robert...I love you too...always have...and I always will."_

* * *

~THE END~

* * *

I'm going to be honest with all of you, this was an especially difficult fic to get through. When it came to writing this, the character death was hanging over me throughout the entire planning phase, and the writing phase as well.

I knew that something like this needed to be handled maturely and well. So even if you think that this was terrible, or it was just boring and uninteresting, I atleast hope that you thought it was worth reading and that I may have tackled the subject with some level of maturity.

Remember to leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
